jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Batter
The Batter is a minor antagonist in Underworld Boogaloo. The Batter is an enigmatic hero who ruthlessly bashes in anyone who dares to do wrong with his stand, which is bound to a baseball bat he called Fleer Ultra. Around four months ago, he simply appeared and started doing what he called "purification." There are no records of him beforehand. In one of his most recent attacks on a criminal, Umziky Higashikata caught him. However, instead of turning the Batter in, he decided to sponsor him in the upcoming Grand Tourney. Although he has multiple cameos and mentions beforehand, he first appears in his fight against Joji Tanks in the Preliminaries Arc. The Batter's stand energy aspect is Warp, meaning that his stand energy causes anything it touches to be bent. The Batter's music theme is Lose Control by James Tillman. The first part plays when the Batter is introduced while the second part ("drop") plays when the Batter displays his abilities. Appearance The Batter has a rather unique appearance. Both his skin and his hair are completely white; in fact, the only parts of his body that is not white are his eyes, which have red irises and yellow pupils. The Batter, as indicated by his name, wears typical batter attire, including the jersey, the pants, and the cap. Personality The Batter is extremely quiet, only talking when necessary, and when he does talk, he sounds almost robotic. For some unknown reason he is obsessively driven to enact harsh justice on anyone who commits a crime to the point where he will brutally bash pickpockets to death without a second thought. The Batter's fighting style is unorthodox, despite his personality being rather straightforward. It typically involves him swaggering or strafing from left to right in order to distract the enemy before dashing forward and bashing the enemy with both sweeps and overhead strikes. However, the Batter can also redirect attacks with his stand, and he is gladly willing to use that as a offense along the lines of "a taste of their own medicine." He participates in the Grand Tourney so he can both hunt down a certain terrorist, and he intends to use his prize-wish to legalize vigilantism, allowing to do his job in broad daylight. Abilities and Powers Stand Main Article: Fleer Ultra Fleer Ultra is a rather basic stand whose origin is unknown, as its user's history is unknown as well. The Batter uses this stand's great power to bypass most tactics and simply bash his targets. The stand itself binds to any baseball bat, causing it to warp and become golden. The bat's actual ability is to send any incoming object, regardless of size, weight, or tangibility back in the direction it came at twice the speed. This force reciprocation makes the stand effective against both ranged and melee attacks. The bat can easily whack ranged attacks back at the sender, while the reciprocative force that the bat produces is enough to shatter any melee weapon that clashes with it. Fleer Ultra can be considered to be a representation of the Batter's cold and hard justice. Personal Club-Wielding Proficiency The Batter is rather proficient at wielding a club, and he applies this proficiency to his stand, which is a baseball bat. He can react quickly and strike at weak points like any decent fighter. History Four months before the events of Underworld Boogaloo, the Batter appeared out of nowhere with no previous records. From then, he started massacring any criminal he happened to come across, leading to him having many murder charges pinned on him, However, the police could never catch him. Eventually he ironically got labelled as a terrorist. Umziky Higashikata, a member of the powerful Higashikata Familia, happens to be one of the people the Batter intends to kill. Umziky managed to survive, but he promised the Batter that he would be sponsored in the next Grand Tourney. Now under the legal protection of the Higashikata Familia, the Batter intends to hunt any criminals who have also secured legal protection by being sponsored to participate in the Grand Tourney, using the tournament's scheduled fights as a mean to do so. Additionally, he plans to use the wish he earns as a prize to legalize vigilantism and remove his charges, allowing him to enact justice much easier. Trivia * The Batter's name was originally planned to be Steve Bruner, which is a variation of the Funk artist Thundercat's real name. * The Batter in this series is not just named after the Batter from the video game OFF. They share multiple other qualities: ** They both have similar appearances. ** They both wield a bat in battle. ** They both are vigilantes intent on "purifying" evil from the world.